


I'm not afraid to grow old

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [25]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cute, EurovisionSongChallenge, Experimental Style, Lithuania - Freeform, M/M, When We're Old, it depends on how you interpret the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Growing old wasn't something that had ever scared Yuzuru, not after meeting Javier.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I'm not afraid to grow old

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17! We have Lithuania (2018) - When we're old by Ieva Zasimauskaite
> 
> This is an unrelated drabble, unlike the other Yuzuvier ones :P

**I know I'll never forget**

**That day, the first time we met**

**We've come a long way since then**

**And I would do it all again**

“Tells your story again, uncle Yuzu!”

“Aren’t you tired by now?”

“Never! Your stories are the best. And I miss uncle Javi.”

“I miss him too.”

“Do you feel tired?”

“Not too tired for this.”

**From your very first smile**

**I knew that I'd walk a mile**

**See, it's for real when you know**

**You never wanna let go**

****

_“Stop that, it’s creepy.”_

_“What did I do?”_

_“You’re smiling at me.”_

_“I can’t smile at you, really?”_

_“You can’t, my face is expensive.”_

**These are the reasons**

**I want you to know**

**You make this place feel like home**

****

_“Never thought I would have stayed here for so long.”_

_“Same.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, you were always annoyed at me.”_

_“I wasn’t annoyed, I was just a teenager with a crush.”_

_“How cute.”_

_“Stop pinching my cheeks, I’m not some freaking hamster and you can’t really blame. I expected you to be my mortal enemy.”_

_“As if. That sounds so tiring, all the fighting.”_

_“You are so lazy, I swear to God-”_

_“I rather spend my time kissing you. So much better, don’t you think?”_

_“I guess.”_

**These are the reasons**

**I can't let you go**

**Let's sing a song that we wrote**

**When we're old**

“You really thought that you would pull a Plushenko/Yagudin?”

“Well…I never knew I would fall in love with my future rival.”

“But it was uncle Javi…he can’t say not to you after like fifty years.”

“That is true, be glad you inherited my puppy eyes.”

**No matter what comes our way**

**I feel like you’re here to stay**

**You were the right from the start**

**And let me inside your heart**

_“We don’t have to do it, Yuzu.”_

_“Yes, we do.”_

_“We owe them nothing.”_

_“No, but we owe it to ourselves.”_

_“You really have changed.”_

_“I just want to stop being afraid. This is my life and I’ll live it as I want to.”_

_“I’ll follow whatever you decide.”_

**After all this time**

**I hate the sound of goodbye**

**And if you leave I would...**

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I need to leave Yuzu, there’s nothing here for me anymore.”_

_“What about me?”_

_“I would never ask you to-”_

_“You don’t need to.”_

_“What about your dream?”_

_“Skating isn’t forever nor my current dream anymore.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I’m already part of the history books, I should step away and give other’s a chance to win once in a while.”_

**Right from our very first kiss**

**I knew it'll end up like this**

**I'm not afraid to grow old**

**If I have your hand to hold**

“What are you guys doing without me?”

“Uncle Javi!”

“Hey there kid.”

“I’m forty-five, you need to stop calling me that at some point.”

“Don’t care."

"Uncle Yuzu was just telling me your story again."

"It is the best story I've ever heard, to be honest."

"Easy to say that when you are part of it."

"Why is your uncle asleep already? And to think he's the one always complaining about me being lazy..."


End file.
